The Secret Behind the Fifth Sphere
by alubloom
Summary: Who is Ash's Father? And why was he never around? In this story Find out who is Ash's father and let the truth unfold.


It was dark and nothing was near but the empty forest as I stood there with our baby, the youngest of the three children we have, in my arms. My husband stood there staring into the night sky with my other two sons next to him

"I have to go Delia... I'm sorry that I have to leave you alone and with the baby...and I'm sorry to have to separate our family like this...its just..." He said before he was interrupted by the baby's small cries. He looks down at our son with a smile as I calm him down and when I looked up to face him his smile fades into a frown that could break anyone's heart.

"It's alright.." I started to say as I cradled our son in one of my arms and with my free hand, I hold his check as I continued, "I understand the situation so do not worry about us and go before it's too late. But be sure to take care of the two of them." I looked at my other two boys who were standing there. The oldest was trying to hold back his tears while his brother was already shedding tears. I gave them a warm smile with tears filling the corners of my eyes. We didn't say any other words just our body language let us know what we needed to know. I then let go of my husband and call over my two boys and kneel down to hold them both in a warm hug as I say, "It's okay my sons when the time comes for us to be together again we will be until then stay strong and stay close to your aunt and your dad okay."

As I let them go and stand up once again I turn to my husband who then leaned in close towards our infant son and gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He then leaned towards my face and in coincide he handing me an object and said, "Don't ever loose this and when our son is able to understand explain everything and give it to him, For then the time when we will finally be together again will be close...Goodbye ... I'll see you again when the time is right..." With that, he disappeared into the night sky with our two sons pursuing. I looked down at the object he had left me with. I never saw them again after that night, but the sphere alone was left behind with me to guard and to pass down to our youngest son whom I will care for and nurture alone until we unite as a family again. **_A single sphere with five stars at its center._** All I could do was cry the entire time and as I looked towards the bundle in my arms I could see the sadness in my son's eyes and so as a comfort to him and to myself I started to sing..

* * *

Time goes by before you realize it. The young become adults and the adults become elderly but in our family no matter how old we get we will always remain looking young. It's a mystery to us but after the age of 10, we never look a day older. Speaking of 10, "Ash you're going to be late if you don't hurry we need to get going." I yelled at my son who is dawdling up in his room trying to find things to wear. He is only nine years old and his birthday is tomorrow.

"I'm coming mom just give me a few minutes." he yells as I hear things falling from where I stood near the staircase to the upper level of the home.

"Ash what's going on up there," I said as I walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room "What are..." I started to say but he popped out of nowhere in front of me quick. "I'm ready! Come on let's go," he said with a smile as he ran past me down the stairs and I closed the door behind him and followed him down. Looking at him today reminds me of his brothers and even more so his father. _Oh if only they were here with us_ I thought as I walked out the house and held a small box in my hand that I placed in my small wrist purse.

We walked along a dirt road into the Viridian forest, I watched as he walked ahead of me as if it were his first time out of the house. I was only natural for this because today I promised to show him a special location that our family has known for generations.

"Ash we have to enter the forest over here otherwise you won't be able to find the place," I said as I started to walk into the forest through the bushes. Ash followed close behind me and when we were through the thick part of the outer edge of the forest and we walked for a few minutes until we reached a part of the woods where the trees mad a circular formation. When we walked through the opening we entered into a small clearing and a beautiful view of the countryside. As I walked towards the center I signaled for Ash to come closer.

"Where are we, mom?" he asked coming closer to me. His hazelnut brown eyes gleamed in curiosity and wonder as he took in the view.

"Well, this is where I meet your father and where I last saw him..." I said as I looked towards the sky. Ash stood next to me and looked towards the now setting sun then looked up to me and had a curious expression, and I looked towards him and we set the picnic blanket on the ground and I told him about our family everything that has happened to the point in which his father, my husband, had to leave with his two older brothers out to god know where and hasn't returned since then. "Ash, your father left something behind for us to protect, more specifically he left it for you to watch over until the day he comes back and till your dying breath," I said as I took out the small box that I brought with me. As I handed it to him he carefully opened it and when he looked inside he saw the sphere. Its amber color seemed to glow in the dimming sunlight and its five stars lit the inside of it as it was hit by the few rays of the sun fading behind the horizon. When I looked at him once again I saw that his eyes glossed over with tears threatening to fall. I was heart broken. For as long as I can remember he has always wanted to know about his father and about our family. His reaction was so unexpected, I thought he would have run away and not taken the fifth dragon ball. But as he hiccuped trying to hold his tears I reached towards him and held him in my embrace and said, "You know when your father left I also started to cry just like you... I was a mess crying here in this very spot as I held tightly to you.. but you know what?..."I paused as he looked up to me with fresh tears streaming down his cheeks and replied in a soft whisper, "What?"

"When I opened my eyes and looked at your face you had such a devastated face as if you knew what was happening and you were going to explode with all your emotions and so I sang." I said as he tilted his head in confusion and so to clarify I said, "I think you might remember once I start singing it... You won't mind would you?" He shook his head and said, "Will you please.." his voice had sounded like a plea that I just could not ignore and I started to sing the song to our comfort..(type the link for the song :God Knows (on youtube [ /watch?v=Gz9cTIm6z4w ]))

 _(Italics are lyrics -_ **No italics are narration/ thoughts)**

 _This empty heart runs past you, time and again_  
 _I'm sorry that I can't be any help to you_  
 _I wish I could, but more I wish that you understood_  
 _That even now, your pride won't let me share your pain_

 _I'll live on and leave all of this fear far behind me_  
 _I'll get back on the track, all without looking back on this lonely rail_  
 _You know that I would follow you no matter what we go through_  
 _Bring all the darkness the world can offer,_  
 _Because you'll shine no matter if the future is bleak_

 _We'll aim out just beyond the boundary,_  
 _And even if it scares me,_  
 _Nothing can shatter my soul_  
 _Because your way is my way_  
 _Forever on this railway_  
 _As if we were God blessed_

 _hmm la la la ooh ooh la la_

 **By this time Ash had calmed down and stopped crying and started to sing along with me until the end.**

 _hmm la la la ooh hmm mm_

 _This tenderness, a feeling that I cannot express_  
 _Melting my walls, it finds a home inside my heart_  
 _We don't need fate, no rhyme or reason to correlate_

 _Only the now that overflows, lovin' you_  
 _Let's escape and chase after the dreams we both create_  
 _And maybe then we'll mend_  
 _So then you can transcend beyond your lonely heart_

 _Don't you dare lie, it isn't like you_  
 _Please, tell me it's not true_  
 _Look in my eyes, we can work this out_  
 _We'll put it in the past, so let's begin the future today_

 _Even if everything around us seems as if it's hopeless_  
 _I am prepared to take on the world_  
 _It's all for my wish, I ask if it will come true_  
 _But that only God knows …_

 _I've found where I belong_  
 _I once was all alone, but now you're standing here_  
 _The world around could disappear_  
 _The beauty of our dream, we'll capture it on canvas,_

 _You can and I can trace over our permanent scars_  
 _You know that –_  
 _Please know that I would follow you no matter what where we go through_  
 _Bring all the darkness this world can offer,_

 _Because you'll shine no matter if the future is bleak_  
 _We'll aim out just beyond the boundary,_  
 _And even if it scares me,_  
 _Nothing can shatter my soul_

 _Because your way is my way_  
 _Forever on this railway_  
 _As if we were God blessed_

As I ended the song Ash was falling asleep in my hold with the fifth dragon ball in his grasp. And soon enough I also was losing consciousness right there and held him closer. As I was drifting into sleep I caught a glimpse of three figure coming near us and I whispered, "...Go..." before everything went completely black.


End file.
